This document relates to RF front-end module and antenna systems. Metamaterial-based components as well as non-metamaterial-based components may be utilized in the systems.
The propagation of electromagnetic waves in most materials obeys the right-hand rule for the (E,H,β) vector fields, considering the electrical field E, the magnetic field H, and the wave vector β (or propagation constant). The phase velocity direction is the same as the direction of the signal energy propagation (group velocity) and the refractive index is a positive number. Such materials are referred to as Right Handed (RH) materials. Most natural materials are RH materials. Artificial materials can also be RH materials.
A metamaterial has an artificial structure. When designed with a structural average unit cell size much smaller than the wavelength of the electromagnetic energy guided by the metamaterial, the metamaterial can behave like a homogeneous medium to the guided electromagnetic energy. Unlike RH materials, a metamaterial can exhibit a negative refractive index, and the phase velocity direction is opposite to the direction of the signal energy propagation, wherein the relative directions of the (E,H,β) vector fields follow the left-hand rule. Metamaterials which have a negative index of refraction with simultaneous negative permittivity ε and permeability μ are referred to as pure Left Handed (LH) metamaterials.
Many metamaterials are mixtures of LH metamaterials and RH materials and thus are Composite Right and Left Handed (CRLH) metamaterials. A CRLH metamaterial can behave like an LH metamaterial at low frequencies and an RH material at high frequencies. Implementations and properties of various CRLH metamaterials are described in, for example, Caloz and Itoh, “Electromagnetic Metamaterials: Transmission Line Theory and Microwave Applications,” John Wiley & Sons (2006). CRLH metamaterials and their applications in antennas are described by Tatsuo Itoh in “Invited paper: Prospects for Metamaterials,” Electronics Letters, Vol. 40, No. 16 (August, 2004).
CRLH metamaterials may be structured and engineered to exhibit electromagnetic properties tailored to specific applications and may be used in applications where it may be difficult, impractical or infeasible to use other materials. In addition, CRLH metamaterials may be used to develop new applications and to construct new devices that may not be possible with RH materials.